<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Играешь не по правилам by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091172">Играешь не по правилам</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Behavior, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Play, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"На самом деле ты крепкий орешек, который уже не раз разбивал сердечки вроде моего"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Играешь не по правилам</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642630">You Don't Fight Fair</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich">killewich</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism">pseudobulbarism (killewich)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чем дольше длится ночь, тем хуже становится.</p><p>Поначалу Виктор списывает всё на хорошее настроение босса; Роман проверяет посетителей, ходит между столиками… но его привычной харизмы хватает часов до одиннадцати.</p><p>Затем, позволив себе выпить, он начинает <i>флиртовать</i>.</p><p>Зсасз был хорошо знаком с манерами эксцентричного Сайониса, но всегда болезненно переживал наблюдение за его поведением. Он знал, что счастливые посетители означали счастливый клуб, а счастливый клуб делал счастливым самого Романа.</p><p>Однако даже понимание этого было не в силах успокоить медленно разгоравшееся пламя внутри Виктора, когда он заметил, как Роман поцеловал какую-то цыпочку.</p><p>Зсасз прикусывает свою щёку изнутри, ощущая во рту металлический привкус. Он старается держать себя в руках, переключает внимание на посетителей — важно сохранять бдительность на случай, если кто-то попробует выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус. Во время работы клуба Виктор был кем-то вроде охранника. Эта роль развязывала ему руки, и от того становилось труднее обуздать ревность, которая горячо и уродливо ворочалась где-то в кишках.</p><p>Зсасз стискивает челюсти; к счастью, он отлично натренировал самообладание, и именно оно помогает ему пережить эту ночь, никого не убивая.</p><p>Мучение длится почти два с половиной часа, и Зсасз едва может контролировать себя. Он осознаёт, что Роман специально провоцирует его, поймав несколько игривых взглядов от босса. Максимум, на что осмеливается Виктор — ответить на третий взгляд. И Сайонис смеётся — громко и небрежно — вызывает волнение, а не раздражает.</p><p>Клуб начинает пустеть, когда наступает утро, и закрывается в пять часов. Роман сидит за одним из столиков. Зсасз молча стоит рядом, сложив руки за спиной.</p><p>— Ты <i>такой милый</i>, когда <i>ревнуешь</i>.</p><p>Зсасз держит язык за зубами, не двигаясь.</p><p>— Ну ладно тебе, <i>Виктор</i>, ты же знаешь, что это <i>всего лишь</i> бизнес.</p><p>Он не имеет права злиться, хотя слова босса правдивы только наполовину.</p><p><i>Сегодня ночью он нарочно так себя вёл</i>.</p><p>Зсасз всё ещё не двигается и продолжает смотреть куда-то вперёд.</p><p>— Играем в молчанку, м-м?</p><p>Да.</p><p>— Подойдёшь и покажешь мне, <i>насколько</i> ты расстроен?</p><p><i>Да</i>.</p><p>Он знает, что это провокация, но ему всё равно. Он подаётся вперёд, хватает Романа за ворот пиджака и, притянув к себе, грубо целует. Это редкий шанс, когда его ошейник рвётся, а поводок и вовсе исчезает, но в конечном итоге они оба знают, что хотят этого.</p><p>Роману это нравится; иллюзия потери контроля над ситуацией при том, что он так или иначе продолжает дёргать за ниточки. Он всегда занимает руководящую позицию, независимо от обстоятельств.</p><p>Виктор чувствует, как босс буквально смеётся ему в рот, и использует эту возможность для того, чтобы углубить поцелуй, скользнув языком в открытые губы.</p><p>Роман мычит, позволяя языку подчинённого хозяйничать в его рту… и затем кусает его.</p><p>Зсасз несдержанно стонет, зажмурив глаза и ожидая, когда Сайонис отпустит язык. Как только это происходит, он толкает босса на мягкое сиденье и устраивается на нём сверху.</p><p>Следующий поцелуй — больше зубами, чем губами — и кровь в их ртах смешивается. Роман выгибает спину, приподнимая бёдра и прижимаясь к подчинённому.</p><p>Зсасз отстраняется, тяжело дыша. Он до сих пор зол и не знает, как выплеснуть свои эмоции. Но стоит ему понять, что он единственный, кому позволено сделать это с Романом Сайонисом, его боссом… и Виктор переступает через некоторые грани, пусть и не все.</p><p>Им было бы не так весело, если бы они загоняли себя в рамки.</p><p>— Держу пари, ты и вправду хочешь меня трахнуть. Так покажи мне, как ты <i>зол</i>, как ты <i>ревнуешь</i>…</p><p>При нормальных обстоятельствах ему не было бы разрешено перебивать босса. Но сейчас… обстоятельства были другими. Зсасз вновь впивается в Сайониса поцелуем, посасывая нижнюю губу. Его разум ускользает, сдерживаясь слишком долго, и Виктор знает, что Роман тоже хочет, чтобы он освободился.</p><p>Зсасз отстраняется от губ босса, переключаясь на его шею, покусывая и слыша смех. Он не собирается возиться с костюмом Сайониса — просто срывает рубашку, расстёгивает ремень, стягивает брюки… и понимает, что этого достаточно. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть вниз, и не видит на Сайонисе нижнего белья.</p><p>Роман снова смеётся, а затем мурлычет.</p><p>— <i>Дорогой</i>, ты правда думаешь, что я не готовился к этому? Я знал, что ты не выдержишь. Вот и решил сделать небольшое одолжение.</p><p>Виктор на мгновение выглядит смущённым, но спустя секунду его лицо сияет от счастья.</p><p>Роман отодвигается назад и выгибает спину. Затем тянется рукой к своей заднице и вытаскивает анальную пробку. Любуется ею и небрежно отбрасывает в сторону.</p><p>— Во избежание неприятностей, — он подмигивает подчинённому.</p><p>Зсасз чувствует жар, в животе всё скручивается. Он знает, что Роман ведёт себя так специально, но… планировать это заранее? Он явно играется с ним… и с этим трудно бороться. <i>Чёрт</i>, это правда тяжёлое испытание, раз уж на то пошло.</p><p>И самое главное: он <i>ни за что не проиграет</i> боссу.</p><p>— Теперь, когда я полностью готов, перейдём к делу? — рука Сайониса опускается к его паху, мягко поглаживая.</p><p>Зсасз подчиняется и одной рукой опирается о стену, чтобы приподняться, а другой быстро разбирается с пуговицей и молнией на брюках. Одним движением он стягивает брюки ниже, чтобы Роману было удобнее, и опускается обратно на колени Сайониса.</p><p>Тот в свою очередь берёт в ладонь оба члена и начинает их гладить. Роман спокоен, в отличие от Зсасза, который совершенно не может контролировать издаваемый шум. Виктор подаётся бёдрами вперёд, двигаясь в том же темпе, что и рука Сайониса.</p><p>Свободной рукой Роман прикасается к себе и протяжно стонет.</p><p>Зсасзу становится ещё жарче, он хочет быть причиной стонов босса.</p><p>Роман делает несколько ритмичных движений ладонью, сосредотачиваясь только на Зсасзе. Затем вонзает в себя палец.</p><p>Виктор более не может выдерживать эти поддразнивания — он желает сам трахнуть Романа. Дрожащей рукой он обхватывает запястье босса, стреляя в него взглядом, в котором читается очевидное намерение.</p><p>Роман широко улыбается и вытаскивает из себя палец.</p><p>— Покажи мне, насколько ты зол. Я хочу это <i>почувствовать</i>.</p><p><i>С удовольствием</i>.</p><p>Виктор снимает брюки вместе с обувью, затем помогает Роману проделать то же самое и, только когда они оба оказываются готовы, входит в Сайониса и слышит слабое шипение.</p><p>Ноги Романа закинуты на его плечи; Виктор встаёт на колени, впиваясь рукой в голое бедро босса. И глубоко вдыхает через ноздри, готовя себя.</p><p>Немного мести никому не повредит, верно?</p><p>Он медленно погружается в предварительно обработанную задницу, едва входя в неё, прежде чем отступить. Роман любил быстрый и грубый секс, и, конечно же, именно на это рассчитывал Виктор. К сожалению для Сайониса, Зсасз имел значительно больше терпения.</p><p>Карма была той ещё сукой.</p><p>— Чего же ты ждёшь? — жалуется Роман, двигая бёдрами.</p><p>Виктор удерживает его на месте, тихо ухмыляясь. Затем слегка отстраняется.</p><p>— Я серьёзно. Сейчас не время из-за обид портить хороший секс, — раздражённо ворчит Роман.</p><p><i>Отлично</i>.</p><p>Зсасз толкается чуть вперёд, наслаждаясь долгим удивлённым стоном, сорвавшимся с уст его босса. И вся сдержанность Виктора сходит на нет. Несмотря на то, что он находил свою месть забавной, он не собирался упускать возможности трахнуть этого человека.</p><p>Его темп медленный — не такой, как обычно — он пытается приспособиться. Роман проводит рукой по его волосам, приказывая ускориться. Другую руку Сайонис кладёт на собственный член. Виктор продолжает придерживаться своего темпа, однако старается делать это проще, как того хотелось Роману.</p><p>А желания Романа Сайониса — это то, что Виктор Зсасз более чем рад исполнить.</p><p>Он полностью выходит, а затем погружается обратно. Звуки, которыми он при этом вознаграждается, заставляют его дёргаться, а тело — дрожать. Он повторяет то же самое, сильнее впиваясь ногтями в кожу Романа.</p><p>Они оба в экстазе, Зсасз двигается грубо и быстро, но вскоре отпускает бёдра Сайониса, чтобы он мог работать ими самостоятельно.</p><p>И, <i>ах</i>, как же они хороши.</p><p>Зсасз стонет, когда чувствует, как Роман отвечает ему встречными движениями, красиво изгибая спину.</p><p>Они оба приближаются к кульминации, их темп неаккуратен, они теряются в блаженстве. Виктор делает несколько сильных и грубых толчков, крики Романа превращаются в безумный шум, и он врезается в него последним толчком.</p><p>Их разделяет только дыхание. Зсасз остаётся внутри босса, пока не получает приказ отстраниться. И ощущает лёгкое волнение, когда Роман тихо вздыхает, испытав оргазм.</p><p>— <i>Господи</i>, как же я в этом нуждался.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>